Enchantment
Enchantments are magical improvements that can be found on melee weapons & the boomerang only. It is the melee weapon’s equivalent to glyphs. An enchantment can be added on a melee weapon (& the boomerang) with a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade. (However, the piercing & wild enchantments cannot be applied to the boomerang.) Found melee weapon have a probability to already have an enchantment. Table of enchantments Probabilities of enchantments Appearance of enchantments 'Blazing' Enchantment blazing dagger.gif|Blazing Dagger Enchantment blazing shortsword.gif|Blazing Short Sword Enchantment blazing knuckles.gif|Blazing Knuckleduster Enchantment blazing quarterstaff.gif|Blazing Quarterstaff Enchantment blazing spear.gif|Blazing Spear Enchantment blazing mace.gif|Blazing Mace Enchantment blazing sword.gif|Blazing Sword Enchantment blazing battleaxe.gif|Blazing Battle Axe Enchantment blazing longsword.gif|Blazing Longsword Enchantment blazing warhammer.gif|Blazing War Hammer Enchantment blazing glaive.gif|Blazing Glaive Enchantment blazing boomerang.gif|Blazing Boomerang 'Venomous' Enchantment venomous dagger.gif|Venomous Dagger Enchantment venomous shortsword.gif|Venomous Short Sword Enchantment venomous knuckles.gif|Venomous Knuckleduster Enchantment venomous quarterstaff.gif|Venomous Quarterstaff Enchantment venomous spear.gif|Venomous Spear Enchantment venomous mace.gif|Venomous Mace Enchantment venomous sword.gif|Venomous Sword Enchantment venomous battleaxe.gif|Venomous Battle Axe Enchantment venomous longsword.gif|Venomous Longsword Enchantment venomous warhammer.gif|Venomous War Hammer Enchantment venomous glaive.gif|Venomous Glaive Enchantment venomous boomerang.gif|Venomous Boomerang 'Grim' Enchantment grim dagger.gif|Grim Dagger Enchantment grim shortsword.gif|Grim Short Sword Enchantment grim knuckles.gif|Grim Knuckleduster Enchantment grim quarterstaff.gif|Grim Quarterstaff Enchantment grim spear.gif|Grim Spear Enchantment grim mace.gif|Grim Mace Enchantment grim sword.gif|Grim Sword Enchantment grim battleaxe.gif|Grim Battle Axe Enchantment grim longsword.gif|Grim Longsword Enchantment grim warhammer.gif|Grim War Hammer Enchantment grim glaive.gif|Grim Glaive Enchantment grim boomerang.gif|Grim Boomerang 'Stunning' Enchantment stunning dagger.gif|Stunning Dagger Enchantment stunning shortsword.gif|Stunning Short Sword Enchantment stunning knuckles.gif|Stunning Knuckleduster Enchantment stunning quarterstaff.gif|Stunning Quarterstaff Enchantment stunning spear.gif|Stunning Spear Enchantment stunning mace.gif|Stunning Mace Enchantment stunning sword.gif|Stunning Sword Enchantment stunning battleaxe.gif|Stunning Battle Axe Enchantment stunning longsword.gif|Stunning Longsword Enchantment stunning warhammer.gif|Stunning War Hammer Enchantment stunning glaive.gif|Stunning Glaive Enchantment stunning boomerang.gif|Stunning Boomerang 'Vampiric' Enchantment vampiric dagger.gif|Vampiric Dagger Enchantment vampiric shortsword.gif|Vampiric Short Sword Enchantment vampiric knuckles.gif|Vampiric Knuckleduster Enchantment vampiric quarterstaff.gif|Vampiric Quarterstaff Enchantment vampiric spear.gif|Vampiric Spear Enchantment vampiric mace.gif|Vampiric Mace Enchantment vampiric sword.gif|Vampiric Sword Enchantment vampiric battleaxe.gif|Vampiric Battle Axe Enchantment vampiric longsword.gif|Vampiric Longsword Enchantment vampiric warhammer.gif|Vampiric War Hammer Enchantment vampiric glaive.gif|Vampiric Glaive Enchantment vampiric boomerang.gif|Vampiric Boomerang 'Chilling' Enchantment Chilling dagger.gif|Chilling Dagger Enchantment Chilling shortsword.gif|Chilling Short Sword Enchantment Chilling knuckles.gif|Chilling Knuckleduster Enchantment Chilling quarterstaff.gif|Chilling Quarterstaff Enchantment Chilling spear.gif|Chilling Spear Enchantment Chilling mace.gif|Chilling Mace Enchantment Chilling sword.gif|Chilling Sword Enchantment Chilling battleaxe.gif|Chilling Battle Axe Enchantment Chilling longsword.gif|Chilling Longsword Enchantment Chilling warhammer.gif|Chilling War Hammer Enchantment Chilling glaive.gif|Chilling Glaive Enchantment Chilling boomerang.gif|Chilling Boomerang 'Wild' Enchantment Wild dagger.gif|Wild Dagger Enchantment Wild shortsword.gif|Wild Short Sword Enchantment Wild knuckles.gif|Wild Knuckleduster Enchantment Wild quarterstaff.gif|Wild Quarterstaff Enchantment Wild spear.gif|Wild Spear Enchantment Wild mace.gif|Wild Mace Enchantment Wild sword.gif|Wild Sword Enchantment Wild battleaxe.gif|Wild Battle Axe Enchantment Wild longsword.gif|Wild Longsword Enchantment Wild warhammer.gif|Wild War Hammer Enchantment Wild glaive.gif|Wild Glaive 'Piercing' Enchantment piercing dagger.gif|Piercing Dagger Enchantment piercing shortsword.gif|Piercing Short Sword Enchantment piercing knuckles.gif|Piercing Knuckleduster Enchantment piercing quarterstaff.gif|Piercing Quarterstaff Enchantment piercing spear.gif|Piercing Spear Enchantment piercing mace.gif|Piercing Mace Enchantment piercing sword.gif|Piercing Sword Enchantment piercing battleaxe.gif|Piercing Battle Axe Enchantment piercing longsword.gif|Piercing Longsword Enchantment piercing warhammer.gif|Piercing War Hammer Enchantment piercing glaive.gif|Piercing Glaive 'Unstable' Enchantment unstable dagger.gif|Unstable Dagger Enchantment unstable shortsword.gif|Unstable Short Sword Enchantment unstable knuckles.gif|Unstable Knuckleduster Enchantment unstable quarterstaff.gif|Unstable Quarterstaff Enchantment unstable spear.gif|Unstable Spear Enchantment unstable mace.gif|Unstable Mace Enchantment unstable sword.gif|Unstable Sword Enchantment unstable battleaxe.gif|Unstable Battle Axe Enchantment unstable longsword.gif|Unstable Longsword Enchantment unstable warhammer.gif|Unstable War Hammer Enchantment unstable glaive.gif|Unstable Glaive Enchantment unstable boomerang.gif|Unstable Boomerang 'Eldritch' Enchantment eldritch dagger.gif|Eldritch Dagger Enchantment eldritch shortsword.gif|Eldritch Short Sword Enchantment eldritch knuckles.gif|Eldritch Knuckleduster Enchantment eldritch quarterstaff.gif|Eldritch Quarterstaff Enchantment eldritch spear.gif|Eldritch Spear Enchantment eldritch mace.gif|Eldritch Mace Enchantment eldritch sword.gif|Eldritch Sword Enchantment eldritch battleaxe.gif|Eldritch Battle Axe Enchantment eldritch longsword.gif|Eldritch Longsword Enchantment eldritch warhammer.gif|Eldritch War Hammer Enchantment eldritch glaive.gif|Eldritch Glaive Enchantment eldritch boomerang.gif|Eldritch Boomerang 'Lucky' Enchantment lucky dagger.gif|Lucky Dagger Enchantment lucky shortsword.gif|Lucky Short Sword Enchantment lucky knuckles.gif|Lucky Knuckleduster Enchantment lucky quarterstaff.gif|Lucky Quarterstaff Enchantment lucky spear.gif|Lucky Spear Enchantment lucky mace.gif|Lucky Mace Enchantment lucky sword.gif|Lucky Sword Enchantment lucky battleaxe.gif|Lucky Battle Axe Enchantment lucky longsword.gif|Lucky Longsword Enchantment lucky warhammer.gif|Lucky War Hammer Enchantment lucky glaive.gif|Lucky Glaive Enchantment lucky boomerang.gif|Lucky Boomerang Category:Enchantments Category:Melee weapons